


Demand and Supply

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Blowjobs, Choking, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Lactation, Milking, Multi, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Urination, Vaginal Sex, ahego, breastfuck, cumslut, fem!AU, handjobs, orphan!au, twins!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and her twin brother, Sly, have been orphans since they're early teens.  With nothing to their name, they hustled and turned to a life of crime, until Sly came to a much easier solution -- prostituting his sister for copious amounts of cash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demand and Supply

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for someone as part of an art trade and they were VERY specific about what they wanted included. Aoba is a girl in this fic and Sly is an abusive fuck.
> 
> Enjoy.

Life on the street wasn’t easy; ever since Aoba’s grandmother passed away six months ago, she and her twin brother, Sly, had taken to the street just like all the other orphans had.  No one was going to take in two teenagers, especially twins where one of them was a known trouble-maker, and they weren’t going to risk their luck with foster care.  They were inseparable, they shared the kind of love and bond that only twins could know, even if sometimes they were…more than disagreeable.

Even so, Aoba had no idea she would end up in the predicament she currently found herself in; in fact, if she told her past self “hey, in just a few months you’re going to end up on all fours with a wine bottle shoved up your ass while some yakuza dickhead fucks your breasts”, her past self would probably bolt the other direction.  However, her sacrifice was making her and her brother enough money to feed them every day and keep them set up at their hotel, and as long as her brother was happy, she was happy.

“ _Ahn!”_ she cried as the man known as Virus shoved the bottle of wine even further inside her.

“ _Oh, did that hurt?  I’m sorry,”_ he teased, twisting the bottle around inside her while his other hand finger-fucked her slit.  She trembled as warm wine poured into her; while her body took most of it in, some spilled out from around her and trickled down her thighs, staining them with a deep red colour.

“ _Pour more inside, I think she’s liking it.”_

The second man, Trip, smiled devilishly down at her as he spoke.  She was hunched over in front of him, her hands tied behind her back while he held on to her breasts with a bruising grip and fucked them fervently, moving them up and down along his long, wet shaft as he did so. 

“ _Now boys, don’t forget the rules,”_ Sly stood nearby, leaning against the wall of the gangsters’ bedroom and watching his sister come undone by the two blonds, “ _No hurting her unless you ask me first.  She is **my** sister after all.”_

Sly’s teeth gleamed as he smiled, his golden eyes sharp as daggers when he warned the two gangsters.  He may be young, but he was intimidating and tough, and wasn’t afraid to get into a fight; hell, most of the time he was the cause of them.

“ _Don’t worry, Sly-san, we wouldn’t do anything Aoba-san wouldn’t want us to.”_

_“Yeah, just look at her face, all pretty and pink and warm.  She’s loving this.”_

“ _No!  It’s not like tha—ahh!”_

At that moment, Virus pulled his fingers out of her and began rubbing her clit, alternating between slow and fast movements; Aoba rolled her hips into his fingers, panting and moaning as her climax built up.  Sweat dripped down her forehead and back, making her azure blue hair stick to her shining pale skin.  She was already light-headed from the alcohol absorbing into her body, and now with the intense pleasure she received from Virus’s expert fingers she was sure she would pass out at any moment.

“ _What’s this, Aoba?”_ Trip asked flippantly while twisting her sensitive nipples between his thumb and forefingers, “ _My hands are wet.  Could you be lactating?”_

_“Wh—wha?”_

She couldn’t even answer him properly, let alone comprehend the sight before her when he held up his right hand to show it dripping with milky white fluid. 

“ _That…can’t…ngh!”_

Aoba wasn’t given the luxury to think much of it as Virus removed the glass bottle of wine from her and the remaining liquid poured over her flushed, gaping hole.  Virus took a moment to admire the sight, swiping his thumb over her entrance and bringing it up to his lips to taste the wine mixed with Aoba’s natural taste, but even a man like himself had his limits.  Aoba heard the tell-tale sound of a belt unbuckling, the rustling of clothes being dropped and the sigh of a man touching himself.  She saw her brother toss a condom over to Virus, and the sharp sound of the foil wrapping being ripped open had Aoba’s groin pulsing with anticipation. 

There was no warning besides the feel of Virus’s hand gripping the side of her wide hips before guiding himself inside her slick vagina – his shaft was long and reasonably thick, and even with the zealous finger-fuck she received just moments before, her body still ached as he entered inside her and stretched her open to her limit.

“ _Ahn…haah!”_

 _“Does it feel good, Aoba?  Do you like having Virus’s cock inside you?”_ Trip teased in a low voice, his hands massaging her breasts and encouraging more milk to flow out from them, slicking up his hands and making her breasts shine as he smeared the fluid over them.

“ _Y…yeah.  It’s…oh!”_

Virus rolled against her, grinding his hard dick along her g-spot.  Aoba’s mind went blank, uncaring of her lactation and focusing only on the fullness she felt from the man’s dick inside her. 

“ _Your time’s running out, better finish it up boys.”_ Sly warned from the sidelines and instantly, the atmosphere changed.

Trip licked his lips and grabbed Aoba by her hair, easing her head down and over his standing erection that was made wet with his pre-cum and her milk.  Aoba willingly opened up for him, taking his full, meaty shaft inside her throat until her nose pressed against the natural red hairs of his groin and she inhaled his musky, sweaty scent.  She was given no time to relax and he started throat-fucking her at a quick hard pace, slapping her face down before she even reached the tip of his cock and violated her mouth over and over.  As he did so, Aoba could feel Virus picking up speed, matching Trip’s pace and violently pounding her pussy, creating the loudest of sounds as their hips smacked together. 

She was effectively getting fucked on both ends, and if her mouth wasn’t full to the brim of cock and over-flowing with pre-cum, she’d cry out in ecstasy and beg for more.  She adored the treatment she got, even though she often lied about it through her teeth, but it was moments like this when she was being rocked by two men, filled by their cum and left to their perversion, that she truly felt alive and excited.

“ _Aoba….Aoba…god, your mouth-pussy feels so good, I can’t wait to make you choke down my cum.”_

Aoba hummed in approval around his cock and rewarded his dirty-talk with a hard swallow to massage his erection.

 _“Trip-san…always so crude to our dear Aoba,”_ Virus panted with a smirk, ignoring the light fog that clouded his slim glasses.  He may not have the mouth that Trip does, but the way his hands clung to the meatiness of her ass, hard enough to leave bruises, said he was just as malicious and crass.

“ _Ngh, haah, haah, here it comes Aoba, get ready.  I’m gonna shoot my load in your hot mouth.”_

_“Ngh, Aoba-san…”_

All at once, Aoba tightened up her throat and her vagina, clenching around the two cocks inside her and pulling low groans out from the two men before being filled with torrents of their cum; from behind, she felt Virus’s dick pulse inside her and she wished she could feel his overly thick load fill her up and leak out down her thighs rather than empty into the condom.  From the front, she greedily drank down the cum that was readily given to her, ignoring the tears that spilled from her eyes from the strain of being throat-fucked so hurriedly. 

“ _Haah…so good.  You’re so good, Aoba.”_ Trip cooed as he pet her hair, releasing her from his grip and admiring her tear-stained face and the drool that clung to her lips.  He gently wiped it away with his thumb, bringing it to his mouth and sucking on it happily.

Aoba winced when Virus pulled out and chill crawled up her spine from the sudden emptiness she felt.  Afterwards, everyone was back to business.  Virus and Trip tidied themselves and Sly helped Aoba to her feet, giving her a towel to wipe away the mess on her breasts and face before leaving her to dress while he talked with the two yakuza members.

“ _Well Sly-san, thank you for providing her services to us.  We’ll see her again next week.”_

 _“Oh, actually next week is her, uh, ‘off week’, if you know what I mean.”_ Sly made a disgruntled face, having the immaturity any teenage boy would at the mention of female menstruation.  Virus and Trip looked to each other, contemplating Sly’s words, and coming to a conclusion within seconds.

“ _That’ll be fine, we don’t mind.”_

Normally, Sly would be disgusted by such a thought, but all he saw was more cash to add to his pile.

“ _Sure thing, but since it is technically supposed to be her week off, I’ll have to charge you extra for making her work overtime.”_

_“That’s no problem.  Bring her by same time, same day.”_

Sly made a gesture of bowing as if sealing the deal, then turned to leave with Aoba in tow.

* * *

The pair were silent upon entering their hotel room, Aoba more out of embarrassment than anything else.  The things her body did were…incomprehensible, but the worst part was how much joy she gained from her mistreatment.   It was vile, abhorrent, absolutely insane, but she loved every second of it and part of her suspected Sly knew it as well.

“ _Ah…I need a bath.”_ Aoba said out loud while rubbing her sore back and wincing from the pain in her breasts and hips.  She stepped towards the bathroom, but didn’t get far before Sly gripped her arm and held her back.

“ _Hold on.  Why didn’t you tell me you could, you know, make milk?”_

_“I…I didn’t know.  Honest.  It’s…so weird.”_

_“Are you pregnant?”_

_“No!  I’d have to be a few months pregnant for that to happen, so you would know!”_

_“You better not be lying,”_ Sly warned, his grip tightening around her arm.

“ _I’m not.  Let me go, I need to clean up.”_

Aoba waited impatiently, but Sly didn’t release her.  Instead, he pulled her in closer, his arms snaking around her and cupping her bountiful breasts.

“ _Sly—“_

_“I can’t believe it.  You have any idea how much money we’re gonna make?  All those old perverts out there will pay so much for these!”_

Suddenly, he squeezed her breasts _hard,_ enough to make Aoba cry out.  She reached for his hands and clawed at them to make him stop, but he barely reacted.

“ _God, just when I thought you were such a dumb fucking slut for taking any guy’s dick in you in exchange for some petty cash, now you’ve got these freaky tits that squirt milk on command.  You’re just like a cow.  Hey, Cowtits!  That’ll be your new nickname.  What do you think, Cowtits?  Suits you pretty well, huh?”_

 _“Sly!  Stop it!”_ Aoba fought back her tears and did her best to ignore her cruel brother’s words, but he knew exactly how to push her buttons and break her.  As if her body worked against her, she felt the trickle of dripping liquid soak through her shirt and down her curves as Sly fondled and harassed her.  Her cheeks flushed with heat and Sly laughed next to her ear, adding another stab to her dignity.

“ _Sly…please.”_

Finally, he let her go and she stepped away as soon as she was free, closing her arms over her chest and wiping away the few tears that fell.

“ _You know, you can be really cruel.  I’m your sister, you should treat me better.  We’re family.”_

 _“Family?”_ Sly echoed with a hint of disgust.  “ _What has family ever done for us?”_

Aoba turned to him, ready to retort but Sly was faster.

“ _Family took us from an orphanage, family raised us and gave us some kind of happiness then dumped us when they got tired of us.  Mom and dad don’t even send us money or gifts or even a simple fucking post card!”_

As he spoke, Sly stalked towards Aoba, his eyes narrowing and lips curling from the heat of his words.  Aoba noticed his clenched fists and hunched back, looking like a predator ready to pounce and she slowly backed away from him.

“ _Sly—“_

“ _They left us!  And that old hag of a grandmother went and died on us, leaving us nothing!  If it weren’t for me, we’d be back in that God forsaken orphanage where we fucking started!”_

Sly violently pushed her back and Aoba yelped, unaware she had reached the bed and fell back to meet it; however, its soft plushness did nothing to relax her, not when her unstable brother currently peered down at her with his fiery golden eyes.  She tried to push herself off, but he was already on top of her, straddling her hips and pinning her wrists down on the bed next to her.

“ _Family doesn’t mean shit.  The only reason we’ve stuck together is because you’re a worthless cunt who depends on me to keep you clean and give you shelter and feed your fat ass, and I was smart enough to find a use for your dirty fucking hole.”_

_“You can’t blame Granny for dying!  She took care of us!  She—hck!”_

Aoba’s eyes went wide as her voice was cut off – Sly had his hands clasped around her throat, squeezing tight enough to limit her breathing and make her gasp.

“ _S…ly!  Sto…”_

She clawed at his hands and pushed at his arms, interrupting some of the pressure when his elbows bent and Sly bared his teeth in frustration.

“ _You’re so damn annoying.”_

He pushed again, only harder this time, and when Aoba attempted to fight back Sly did the unthinkable.

He punched her.  Actually _punched_ his sister, right in the center of her stomach while keeping one hand tight around her throat.  Her whole body curled inward as it took the blow and she coughed hoarsely, moaning past the strangulation and sobbing from the pain.  She had been in fights before, but she was prepared for the pain then.  This time it was hard and sudden, making it ten times worse than any other punch she had ever received, even more so that it was from her brother.

“ _You’re just a stupid, fucking cow and the only thing you’ve ever been good for is pleasing others.”_

Sly didn’t stop, he kept punching her over and over, his breaths growing harsh as he threw more strength into each hit.  Even as Aoba cried and wheezed, he didn’t let up and started aiming his punches at her breasts.

“ _Aah!  Sl….plea-!”_

Aoba screamed and begged with each punch and dug her nails into his wrist each time her body convulsed from the blows; the pain was so intense, she hardly noticed the hand around her throat, the tears pouring down her temples and into her ears, or the snot that dribbled from her nose as she sobbed desperately for her brother to stop, but it seemed to only spur him on even more.

“ _Holy fucking shit, you’ve gotta be kidding me.”_

Finally, Sly released her and Aoba sucked in a lungful of air at once, breathing in her snot and coughing from the burning pain in her throat.  She lightly shook away the black spots that formed in front of her eyes and wiped away the mess on her face using the sleeve of her sweater; she didn’t even notice what grabbed Sly’s attention, but she didn’t care, she was just grateful she could breathe again. 

“ _You really are a disgusting cow.”_

 _“Shut up!  You’re a piece of shit!”_ Aoba yelled, raising her hand to slap her idiot brother when suddenly…

“ _You pissed yourself.”_

Aoba halted.  She what?

Looking down, the sight of her darkened, wet jeans overwhelmed her and only then did she finally notice the steamy warmth that stuck to her groin and thighs.  Her body went lax, her striking hand losing all bravado and her stomach churning with nausea as the realization hit her. 

“ _Looks like you actually enjoy getting choked out.  Must’ve felt so good you pissed all over yourself.”_

 _“That’s…no, no way.”_ Aoba shook her head in disbelief, her hands coming down to cover her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes from the sheer embarrassment of the situation.

“ _Then what?  You’re really just a filthy skank who can’t control her own urine?”_

Aoba had no words for her brother, only more tears.  She silently sobbed into her hands which now completely covered her reddened face.   Her throat still hurt horribly and every sob that left her burned more than anything else before, but she couldn’t stop herself.

She expected Sly to berate her more, to slap her for pissing on the bed or scream at her to clean it up, but he remained quiet.  After a few moments of just silence minus Aoba’s sputtering cries, Sly left her side and went to the bathroom, drawing a hot bath for her and returning to her when he was satisfied with the temperature.

“ _Go get cleaned up.  I put the strawberry bath bomb in since I know how much you like it.  I’m going out and won’t be back ‘til tomorrow.”_

Aoba merely nodded, her sobs settling down to sniffles and her hands dropping to lay limply in her wet lap.  Sly usually did this whenever he was cruel, always did something nice for her, but not like he was apologizing for it, more like proving he was capable of being nice, too.  Even so, she couldn’t face him, not after what he did to her and Sly seemed to know that.  He left her in peace, uttering a quick goodbye before closing the main door behind him.

For a while, Aoba didn’t move.  Thoughts of her day circled through her mind and she relived the embarrassment of those moments over and over, but the fact she had actually urinated herself left her horrified and she anguished in self-pity.

“ _I hate you so much…”_ she whispered hoarsely, “ _but you’re my brother and you need me just as much as I need you.  I’m not leaving you.”_

Her heart ached as she thought of Sly and for a moment, the pain that wracked her body disappeared.  It wasn’t until the scent of strawberry wafted to her that she snapped out of her thoughts and was reminded of the messy state she was in.  She lightly slapped her cheeks and exhaled roughly as if giving herself a boost of motivation, then rose from the bed and peeled off her soiled clothing.  Today was over, but there were going to be other days like it and she couldn’t let herself fall into despair, and that ideation alone allowed her to enjoy the hot bath she sunk into and lifted her spirits, preparing for a restful night and busy day.

\---------------

The next morning broke early, but for their hotel room that was tucked away between buildings in the sleepless downtown district, no sunshine entered their room.  Aoba slept peacefully and for once, Sly allowed her to sleep in until noon before finally waking her for breakfast.  He ordered room service and told her she could take it easy today.

“ _We’re going somewhere special tonight,”_ he said, which made Aoba’s stomach tie into knots, “ _So rest up.  I’m going out, but I’ll be back at seven.  Be ready by then.”_

Then he left, probably off to some Rhyming match, or hustling more money out of unsuspecting people.  Aoba worried about him constantly, worried he’d be taken by police or wind up dead in some alley; he was tough, but he had too many enemies to count.

Her day lulled by slowly and she lost herself in one of her favourite magazines and a new album she had just purchased, but eventually the time came to prepare herself.  After a quick shower, she did her make-up and styled her hair, adding some texture to it and making it silky-soft to the touch before dressing in bright blue short-shorts and a dark grey long-sleeved shirt, finishing it off with grey stockings and leg warmers.  Sly arrived at seven, just like he said he would, and together they left and Aoba found herself greeted by a dark, sleek car waiting for them outside the hotel door.

“ _This guy is super important, so he’s taking extra care of you.”_

Being “taken care of” wasn’t exactly something Aoba enjoyed hearing.  It felt fake, the kindness was more of a courtesy than a true show of heart, and to her past experience the nicer the treatment was, the worse her night turned out to be.

Once inside the car, the trip to Platinum Jail lasted about a half hour.  The first time Aoba ventured to a job, she could barely contain her anxiety and was jumping at every touch like a rabbit left to a den of foxes, but now she was calm, collected, and simply waited for the night to be over.  She and Sly were politely escorted to the main entrance of the grandiose mansion when they arrived and were immediately greeted by a tall, lithe man with sleek black hair that was lightly combed back.  He wore a metallic gray suit with a red dress shirt underneath, probably another gangster of some sort, most of them were; he was handsome enough, Aoba thought, but already the stale air of false consideration and pretentious privilege surrounded her.

“ _Sly-san, so good to see you again.”_ He said with a polite bow. “ _Is this Aoba-san?”_ His dark brown, almost black eyes rested on her, quickly glancing down to take in her figure.  She smiled politely and bowed back deeply.

“ _Yeah, this is my sister. Aoba, this is Hiroshi.  So where’s our money?”_

Aoba nervously shifted her weight to her other foot; Sly’s brash impatience and bold attitude always made her uneasy around men like him.  Hiroshi smirked, the compassion in his eyes melting away to a fierce hunger.

“ _Right down to business, I like it.  Follow me upstairs.  I’ll give you your money and we can get started.”_

The walk up was quiet and Aoba glanced at her surroundings, admiring the rich colour of walls, the intricacy of the marble flooring and the detailed work of the railing as she ghosted her hand along it’s polished wooden surface.  As beautiful and clean as the house was, it was quiet, unloved, and lonesome.  A place of business rather than a home.

“ _Aoba-san, please wait inside while Sly-san and I talk.”_

Aoba’s lip twitched in annoyance and she crossed her arms over chest to stand her ground.

“ _I’m not a child, it’s not like I don’t know what you two are talking about.  Besides, it’s only fair I’m here since it’s MY body that’s being sold.”_

Sly smiled at his sister’s boldness.  Hiroshi didn’t react except for a slight shrug.

“ _Very well.”_ He said, then turned to Sly.

“ _As agreed, I have her all night until I’m finished.  No excessive hitting or violence, and in return you’ll get paid 500,000 yen.”_

Aoba’s eyes went wide at the price – that could set them up for months, meaning she could finally get a break from this whole mess.

“ _Deal.”_

_“Excellent.  Well then, are you ready Aoba-san?”_

With a deep inhale, Aoba nodded and Hiroshi opened the bedroom door for her.  The bedroom was just a luxurious and decorated as the rest of the house, with deep blue walls detailed with silver, and black wooden furniture.  She climbed onto the black duvet and although it was cold and crisp to the touch from sitting for so long, it was plush and cozy all the same.  Sly waited for her in the hallway outside, choosing to play a game on his coil to pass the time, and with the click of the door shutting, her night finally began.

Silently, Hiroshi removed his suit jacket and folded it over the back of a nearby armchair, then unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and collar while making his way over to the bed.  Aoba took her cue and shed her jacket, tossing it over to the chair haphazardly.  The bed dipped as Hiroshi climbed on top and took a seat against the headboard, then motioned for Aoba to move closer.

“ _Let’s begin, shall we?”_

Aoba ignored the tight knot in her stomach and took her place seated in Hiroshi’s lap, turning her back to him and sinking in to his body as he embraced her lightly.  He began by nuzzling her neck and Aoba smiled from the light tickle of his stubble; she gently craned her neck, giving him access to her pale flesh, and sighed when his lips grazed her neck and left damp kisses.  The motion should have been soothing, he wasn’t aggressive or manhandling her in any way, yet her skin crawled and shivered with each intimate touch – she wasn’t in the mood yet; but, that didn’t stop his hands from wandering up her sweater, pulling the hem over her breasts so he could fondle them over her pink and gray polka dot cotton bra.

“ _So soft,”_ Hiroshi commented next to her ear, gently nipping her lobe and excitedly rubbing his hands over her soft skin.  Aoba hummed in response, then leaned forward and reached back to undo her bra, tossing it aside and allowing Hiroshi the freedom to play and rub her breasts as he liked.

In his excitement, Hiroshi undid the rest of the buttons on the front of his shirt and threw it open before hugging Aoba tight and pressing her against him; it seemed he liked the feel of skin-on-skin, so in turn Aoba grasped his hands and helped guide them over her nipples, wordlessly teaching him how to please her and turn her on.  Luckily for her, Hiroshi was an apt learner and started gently pinching her nipples, his eyes going wide when she gasped and exhaled a low moan.

“ _And…how about down here?”_

His rough palm slid down her taught stomach and dipped beneath the hem of her shorts, pushing forward until he felt her wetness.  Aoba spread her legs and dipped her body lower, giving him more room to move until she felt him push a finger just barely inside her, rubbing the outer rim of her opening and teasing her with his touches.  She was starting to feel it now and suddenly his hands didn’t seem so vile on her body.  Aoba could feel his hardness pushing against her, so she rolled against him, effectively rubbing her clit against his fingers and his cock along her ass.  Hiroshi groaned and pulled her even tighter against him with his one arm across her abdomen, then attacked her neck with his lips, adding a little more teeth this time by gently nipping at her skin.

“ _Take off your shorts.”_

Aoba promptly obeyed and removed the rest of her clothing once his hand left her groin, then returned to sitting back in his lap.

“ _Good girl.  I have a surprise for you.  Lean forward.”_

Again, Aoba did as she was told.  Hiroshi scooched off the bed and went to his walk-in closet, leaving her naked and exposed on the plush duvet.  After a few seconds, he returned with what looked like a silk cloth in his hands and climbed back onto the bed; it was a blindfold.

“ _Come here, girl.”_

She didn’t like the sudden change from her name to “girl”, as if reducing her to an obedient animal, but she wasn’t in a position to protest.  She crawled forward and knelt before him, then patiently waited while he tied the blindfold over her eyes and behind her head.  It was dark, but she could still see through the bottom of the blindfold where it lay over the bridge of her nose.

 _Pity._  She thought.  She’d rather not glimpse what she was about to get into.  She heard a zipper being undone and reflexively wet her lips, expecting Hiroshi to press his dick against her lips any second.  Sure enough, Hiroshi gripped her hair and guided her forward, pushing the smooth head of his cock against her soft lips; Aoba opened up and gave it a teasing lick, enticing Hiroshi further.

“ _I can tell you’re going to be worth every single yen I paid for.”_

Aoba smiled, then leaned forward and took the entirety of his dick into her mouth and down her throat.  She drooled excessively to slick him up whenever she moved her head back and with some help from Hiroshi pushing and pulling her head, she began sucking back on his cock while moving her head back-and-forth.  Hiroshi groaned and panted, uttering her name sometimes and making her groin grow even wetter as she was praised. 

They were developing a good pace, but then suddenly the bed dipped to her right and Aoba tilted her head slightly to the unexpected movement.

“ _Don’t worry, it’s one of my men.  More will be joining us soon.”_

Aoba’s heart skipped – a group fucking, something she secretly loved and now she was even more thankful for the blindfold; something about not knowing who was touching made it even more tantalizing.  But where did he come from?  She swore it was only the two of them in the room when she entered.

The unknown man took a spot behind her and instantly his hands were wrapped around her and fondling her breasts; he was much rougher than Hiroshi and breathed heavily against the back of her neck while he pinched her nipples and massaged her breasts.  She moaned around Hiroshi’s cock, who by now was smoothly humping her mouth, sometimes slowing down so Aoba could suck and clean up any pre-cum that dripped down his shaft. 

“ _Sly told me of your little talent,”_ Hiroshi said, “ _And I just knew I needed to get a glimpse of it myself.”_

Aoba moaned again in response.  Her breasts felt sore and swollen, it was going to happen any second now and she excitedly bobbed her head even faster in time with Hiroshi’s thrusts, even gripping his muscular thighs to give her more leverage while the man behind her groped her body.

“ _She’s getting excited, Boss.”_

_“Yeah, she’s a good little slut.”_

That one little word set her off and she could feel milk trickling over her nipples and over the thug’s hands; Hiroshi pushed her off his cock, leaving her panting and licking her swollen pink lips as she rested against the man behind her, and watched as more milk flowed from her breasts while they were massaged.

“ _God, that’s so fucking hot.”_

She felt Hiroshi kneel down on the bed and his hands replaced his subordinate’s, so instead the man chose to rub her clit while his other hand fingered her and stretched her open.

“ _Ahn!  Haah!”_

Aoba’s back arched and she moaned from the welcome touch, feeling herself emit more cum as she was rubbed fervently.

“ _That’s it, make her feel good.  I need more of that milk.”_

The bed shifted again and she could hear footsteps – Hiroshi left, but returned momentarily to kneel in front of her.

“ _Aoba-san, have you been milked before?”_

Aoba’s brows furrowed in confusion and she shook her head.

“ _Good, you’re in for quite the night then.”_

The man behind her stopped rubbing and cupped her breasts, holding them for Hiroshi who attached what felt like suction cups over her breasts, encasing her nipples.  Then, she heard a click and low whir, and seconds later the cups on her breasts began to suck and pull, encouraging milk to flow from her nipples.  She yelped from the sudden pain; it didn’t hurt excessively, but even the low suction was enough to make her nipples sore and ache.

“ _I thought it might be uncomfortable for you, so I brought something to make things a little more fun.”_

Another loud whirring sound added to the room and for a moment Aoba worried it was another machine, but then an intense vibration pressed against her clit and she threw her head back with a loud, pleasurable cry.

“ _Haah!  Oh god!  Yes!”_

_“That’s it Aoba-san.  Say my name.”_

_“H-Hiroshi!  Hiroshi!  Ngh!”_

_“Can I fuck her, Boss?  Please?”_ The thug behind her clenched his fingers against her abdomen, pushing her closer to him so he could rub his hard cock against her.  Aoba pushed back, hoping Hiroshi would say yes.

“ _Let’s ask her.  Aoba-san, do you want Gorou-kun to fuck you with his big dick?”_

Aoba moaned through tight lips and nodded her head.

“ _Be a good girl and tell him.”_

Hiroshi increased the vibrations of the toy and Aoba just about sobbed from the spark of pleasure that coursed through her, making her toes tingle and her spine crawl with a chill.

_“Go…Gorou-san, please.  Please fuck my wet hole.”_

“ _Haah, anything for you Aoba.”_

Gorou released her from his hold and she fell forward onto her hands, panting and twitching as the milking machine sucked her of everything she had.  Hiroshi pulled the toy away and switched it off.  Behind her she heard the rustling of clothing being removed and a soft thud next to the bed where the clothes landed on the floor.  Gorou gripped the back of her neck and eased her forward until she was bent down even further with her ass up in the air, then she felt his wet dick rubbing against her opening, slicking it up and lubricating the tip with her excessive juices, and then finally pushing inside her.

“ _Ngh…Aoba, so soft and warm.”_

 _“Haah, haah, deeper,”_ she gasped, and Gorou obeyed, grunting while pushing farther inside, manipulating her hips closer and higher so he could maneuver better.

“ _Does he feel good?”_ Hiroshi asked while stroking her blue hair.

“ _Yeah…really good.  Ahn!”_ Gorou thrust into her hard, jolting her body forward.

“ _Good.”_

Hiroshi spread his knees and sank down in front of Aoba, grabbing her by her hair and guiding her face forward until his swollen cock was against her lips again.  She eagerly took it into her mouth, but it didn’t go nearly as deep because of her position and her craned neck, so instead she focused on sucked as hard as she could on the head.  The three of them eventually got into a pace where Gorou fucked Aoba hard and slow while Aoba sucked back on Hiroshi’s cock, bracing herself on the bedding and taking deep breaths whenever she could, the milking machine still running and still milking her, making her breasts sore and turn the slightest hint of purple.  Even so, she was feeling on top of the world, but she knew her night wasn’t done.

“ _Gorou-kun, get her other hole ready will you?”_

_“Yeah, of course, Boss.”_

At once, Gorou pulled out and Aoba grunted with disappointment.  She could feel Gorou wet his fingers liberally with her cum before dragging them over her asshole and smearing it on the tight ring of muscle.

“ _You’re all nice and wet for us, perfect for fucking.”_

Aoba tauntingly swayed her rear from side-to-side and Gorou laughed, slapping one of her cheeks as a reward before soothing it with a course rub of his palm, then…he pushed one finger inside.

“ _Mmf!”_

She groaned and her body tensed; her ass was still hurting from the rough treatment she received the day before, but as Gorou began pulsing his finger in and out of her, slowly at first and then gradually gaining speed and power, the pain dulled and the odd pressure was replaced with a lulling warmth that blossomed inside her.

“ _There you go, good girl, just like that.”_

Hiroshi pushed Aoba off from his crotch, letting her raise up on her hands and Aoba was finally able to moan and breathe freely.  Gorou inserted another finger, then a third, until her hole was soft and loose enough to accept something even bigger.  He pulled his fingers from her and sat back against the headboard, just like what Hiroshi had done when they started, and pulled on Aoba’s shoulders until she was seated on his lap, his cock resting underneath her ass.  She heard a click, like the opening of a bottle, and then Gorou reached around her and down between them; he was lubricating himself.

_How thoughtful._

But the milking machine was still in the way and Hiroshi took notice.  He switched off the machine and the suctioning stopped, only then did Aoba realize just how badly her breasts hurt and when he removed the cups, she winced in pain.

“ _You should see what you look like, your breasts are the prettiest shade of purple.”_ Whispered Hiroshi, reaching forward to gently stroke one of Aoba’s nipples with his thumb and causing her to cry out and wince.

“ _And now, more sensitive than ever.”_

“ _Are you ready, Aoba?”_

Aoba nodded and lifted her hips, reaching down to her ass until she felt the head of Gorou’s cock pushing against her asshole, then she lowered, helping him guide himself inside.  She grit her teeth and hissed as he entered; even with all the preparation, it still hurt like hell to have something so thick push inside her.

“ _Fuck!  You’re so tight!"_

“ _N-no, you’re just too big!”_

Gorou and Hiroshi laughed, then silenced themselves as they watched her work her way down his shaft, taking it all in to the very base.  With a heavy sigh, she stopped and leaned back against Gorou’s muscular, hairy chest.  When she was settled, she felt Gorou hook his arms under her knees and lift her up; she whined in protest and gripped his forearms, feeling extremely exposed and vulnerable.

“ _Aoba-san, you truly are beautiful.  I can see both your pretty pink holes like this.”_

Aoba felt Gorou nuzzle her head to the side and began kissing and sucking on her neck while the bed creaked as Hiroshi moved towards her.  He and Gorou shifted so they could accommodate each other in the small space, with Gorou bending his knees and allowing Hiroshi to move in.

 _He must be pretty high up if he’s allowed to be part of a threesome with his boss._ Aoba pondered, ignoring the pain in her ass and the heat of two men sandwiching her and making her sweat; whatever perfume she wore, it wasn’t enough to battle the smell of her body odour now.

“ _Ah, Aoba-san, you’re all dried up.  Hurt too much?”_

Aoba nodded slightly, turning her face down to hide her embarrassment.

“ _Well, we can’t have that.”_

Again, she heard the low hum of the vibrating toy and seconds later, it was pressed against her clit.  She groaned and leaned back, digging her nails into Gorou’s forearms and rolling her hips against him.  Gorou took that as a sign and began thrusting into her from below, and in turn Hiroshi turned up the vibrations and moved the toy in quick movements over her clit, pushing her pleasure further and making her legs twitch and jump each time the toy hit her in just the right spot.

“ _Ah!  Oh god, yes!  S-so good!”_

_“Ngh, fuck Aoba, your asshole feels so good.”_

_“That’s it Aoba-san, get yourself nice and wet for me.  I want to make you cum over and over tonight until you beg me to make it stop.”_

Aoba panted and whined, her orgasm climbing quickly until finally hitting its peak.  She _screamed_ from the pleasure, actually screamed, and her whole body twitched and jerked uncontrollably from how good it felt.  She was so wet she could feel her cum dripping down to her ass where Gorou was still moving in and out of her, adding to the pleasurable numbness she felt in her post-orgasmic state.  She hardly even noticed Hiroshi, not until he was pushing his shaft inside her overly-sensitive insides, moving ever so slowly and watching as Aoba tensed and her jaw fell open, releasing a low and agonizing moan.

“ _That’s it baby, just like that.  God, you feel amazing.”_

_“Ngh…I’m so sensitive.”_

_“Just you wait, because we aren’t even close to done.”_

Again, Hiroshi held the vibrating toy up to Aoba’s clit and her voice vibrated as she moaned; she was already so sensitive, just touching it was too much.  Her muscles spasmed randomly, her body writhed, and another orgasm slowly built up, all while the two gangsters fucked both her holes and picked up speed, rocking her body and panting her name in her ear.

Just then, she heard the door open followed by heavy footsteps before it clicked shut – more men.  She wasn’t sure how many entered, but there were at least two more and no doubt were now surrounding her and watching her get used.  However, there was another presence, one she knew well.

 _“You know,”_ Sly started, “ _more than one of you old perverts wasn’t part of the deal.  I’m gonna have to charge you extra.”_

Hiroshi and Gorou paused, much to Aoba’s dismay.  He didn’t respond, but she could hear footsteps leading to the closet where Hiroshi fetched the blindfold, then again, probably going towards Sly.  It was silent for a while before anyone spoke.

“ _Alright, this will do. Keep going.”_ Sly leaned back against the wall, double-counting the extra money he received from one of Hiroshi’s men and watching as his sister was working for every last yen.

Suddenly, Aoba was pulled forward onto Hiroshi, her body pressing against his, his cock slipping out from her vagina and resting against her pelvis.  Gorou remained inside her ass and he followed close behind her, leaning over her and pushing up against her back.  She was drenched in sweat and now it mixed with theirs along with their own unique smells colliding and creating a musky atmosphere around them.

_“How does she feel, Gorou-kun?  Nice and loose?”_

Gorou experimentally slid his wet cock in and out of Aoba’s soft hole, groaning as he rubbed her insides.

“ _Yeah, she feels real good.”_

_“Perfect.”_

Aoba knew what was coming, so the click of the lubrication bottle was no surprise to her, neither was the stark contrasting cold as it hit her asshole and seeped down over her taint.  She could hear Hiroshi’s breathing pick up with anticipation, felt him reach down and grasp his cock to hold it up against her, and the inevitable grunt as he forced his way into her ass and slide his dick alongside Gorou’s echoed in her ear when she pressed her forehead against his shoulder.

“ _Ah—ahn!  Too much!”_ She cried, her nails digging into Hiroshi’s chest with each painful stretch of her asshole and Hiroshi shushed her, like a mother calming their child, and pushed onward until he could go no further.

“ _Aoba-san…your body is amazing.  Taking two cocks in your ass at once, only a true slut could do that.”_

“ _It hurts…”_

_“We’ll make you feel better.”_

Together, Hiroshi and Gorou grinded into Aoba, gently stretching her apart bit by bit, adding more lubrication as needed and increasing their pace at a steady rate so she could adjust.  They were being thoughtful, more thoughtful than she expected thugs to be, and within a few minutes her pleasure returned, growing stronger with each sensational rub of her insides from the thick dicks inside her.

“ _More!  Harder!”_ she begged and Hiroshi responded with a tight grip on her ass and harder thrusts while Gorou moved faster.  Aoba panted heavily in time with her body jolting to the rhythm of the two men, her breasts rubbing against Hiroshi’s chest and encouraging milk to drip out and over the curve of his body.  It was then, with her mouth hanging open and her tongue drooping out over her chin that she felt the bed dip and the round silky head of a cock touch her tongue.  She had almost forgotten about the other men that had joined, and with them she remembered her brother had never left the room; but, that didn’t stop her.  He had seen her like this more times than she could count – neither of them cared anymore.  She licked the tip of the dick in front of her, tasting the salty pre-cum, and groaned as the man pushed forward and plunged the rest of his cock into her mouth.  Aoba swallowed it down hungrily and immediately the man began fucking her throat violently, adding to the wet sounds in the room as she drooled copious amounts.  She felt her left hand move, guided to the fourth man’s erection to which she tightly wrapped her hand around and did her best to jerk him off admist all the other tasks she was trying so hard to focus on and when it wasn’t enough, he wrapped his hand around hers, effectively using her fist to pump his long shaft.

“ _Uhn, Aoba-san, Aoba-san!  This is too much!”_

 _“Look at her, Boss, taking all four of us at once.”_ Gorou smacked Aoba’s ass hard, rewarding her for her efforts.

“ _She deserves to cum with us.  Gorou-kun.”_

“ _Right.”_

Gorou paused, but only momentarily as he picked up the vibrator that had rolled away on the bed from the vigorous movement and switched it on, only this time the vibration was much louder and stronger.

“ _No, no no no—hngh!”_

Reaching around, he held it against Aoba’s clit, but it was too much.  Her clit had been stimulated too much within such a short amount of time and now it almost ached from the intense vibrations.

“ _St-stop!  Too much!  Mmf!”_

The fourth man silenced her with his dick, grabbing her hair and pulling her forward; she winced from the sting on her overly sensitive scalp.  Even so, her moans were loud and painful, tears fell from her face, she struggled to keep track of everything that was happening, of the sounds and the smells, of differentiating between what hurt and what felt good.  In the end, it was all muddled together, molding into one big sensational feeling until she was lost in it, much like she was between the sweaty, bulky mass of men that used her.

And yet….she never felt better.  Her orgasm came quickly, but it wasn’t as fiery and extreme as the first and instead of leaving her tingly and numb and warm, her nerves crackled with electricity and her clit burned from the friction while the mediocre warmth blossomed inside her.

“ _I’m gonna cum!  Fuck!”_

_“Aoba-san, get ready, oh god.”_

_“Fuck, fuck, ffu—ahn!”_

Her hair was pulled, her face forcefully turning upward right as cum splashed on her face and the fourth man groaned out painfully.  Her hand was dropped to the bed and more cum shot onto her back, adding to the mess that Gorou left when he pulled out.  Finally, Hiroshi finished, but only he stayed inside her, only he was allowed to fill her ass up with his hot cum and as he did so, he groaned and swayed his hips until every last drop left him.

Hiroshi’s chest heaved heavily with each dry breath he took; Aoba collapsed against him, leaving a puddle of drool on his chest while her muscles recovered from her second orgasm and her body came down from its overwhelming high.  He didn’t seem to mind, meaning he didn’t push her off right away, in fact he stroked her hair and pushed her sweaty bangs away from her face before removing the silk blindfold, admiring the deep red flush and glistening sweat on her ghostly white skin.

“ _You truly are beautiful, Aoba-san.  Thank you.”_

Aoba smiled up at him – she could get used to this kind of treatment.

“ _Alright, looks like your fun is over.  Time for her to go.”_

The men groaned as they pulled away from the bed and redressed themselves; Hiroshi gently nudged Aoba off him and let her rest on his bed while he slipped on his slacks and spoke to Sly.  Aoba could barely hear what they were saying, probably setting up another meeting, but after some talking the men left and she was left alone.  She was suddenly so drowsy, so drunk from the carnal lust and ecstasy she experienced, she would gladly pass out here and never wake up.

But it seemed Sly had other plans.

“ _So, you look like you had fun.”_

 _“’Fun’ is an understatement.”_ She mumbled before turning over onto her back to face him.  Sly scoffed.

“ _So how much did he pay us?  I mean, for the ‘extras’.”_

_“’Us’?  What do you mean ‘us’?  He paid me 800,000 yen. YOU were paid nothing.”_

_“What?  Sly—ah!”_

Right when she tried to sit up, Sly stepped on her cunt, grinding the heel of his foot into her opening and using the grips of his sneakers to rub her sore clit.  Aoba yelped and bit her lip from the pain, and with each twist and pinch of her sensitive bits her leg muscles twitched and jolted.

“ _You don’t get paid shit.  I’m the one who controls you, I’m the one who sets all this shit up and finds us places to stay and buys us food to eat.  You are **my** sister after all.”_

Aoba should have cried.  She should have screamed and kicked and fought, should have run away and taken what she could.

But she didn’t.

No, instead she smiled up at her dear brother, her twin, ignoring the tears that dribbled down her cheeks in a steady stream.

“ _You’re right.”_

 

 

 

 


End file.
